A basic problem with glass ampoules used in ampoule-based tests is that, for releasing it's content, there is a need to crush the ampoules which is an unpleasant action. The glass shards of broken ampoules are dangerous to the fingers of the user, and uselessly disperse into the mixture of the reacting materials, disturbing the inspection of the reaction results.
Another problem with ampoule-based tests is that the process of bringing all the involved materials together is slow and toilsome, especially in some kinds of tests which have to be done by using a plurality of ampoules and materials, or by using noxious reagents.
Another problem arises when a test has to be done outdoors or in field conditions. On one hand, the testing ampoules have to be protected, and on the other hand, they have to be ready to use and in a proper composition of materials for the specific test to be made.
The molded casing according to the present invention is especially useful as a testing kit for identifying drugs (such as Cocaine, Heroin, Hashish, Marijuana, Methamphetamine, LSD etc.). In this kind of test, a sample of the material which is suspected of being a drug, has to be mixed with up to three or four different liquids stored in a similar number of small glass ampoules.
The prior art in this field discloses a testing kit, arranged such that a composition of the glass ampoules of the appropriate materials are closed together inside a small plastic pouch, and a sampling tube or toothpick is enclosed as well. Another kind of prior art testing kit is a flexible cigarette-like transparent tube, provided with the required chemicals in sealed pre-filled glass ampoules positioned in a column along the tube, and with a sampling toothpick.
The detection process using said kits is long and cumbersome for people skilled in the art, and it is difficult for use for unskilled people.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a new device enabling fast, facile and clean chemical tests, for the use of unskilled people (worried parents, school administrators, employers etc.) as well as for professionals. The prior art testing kits do not comply with the following, which are the basic requirements for a test kit:    a) ampoules have to be crushed safely and easily.    b) the reaction mixture must be clean from glass shards of broken ampoules.    c) the device has to be insured against fluid leakage.    d) ampoules have to be well-protected in field conditions.    e) sampling of suspected material into the kit has to be fast and easy.    f) the predetermined sequence of crushing the ampoules has to be easily identified by the unskilled user.    h) the device have to include a minimum number of mobile (releasable) parts.    i) each ampoule must be protected from being crushed while crushing other ampoules.    j) the sampled material has to be inserted directly into the test location, without having to tap the device for driving the sample to the place, and for minimizing the possibility of contaminating the sampled material.    k) a convenient background is needed for easily reading the results of a test.
Surprisingly, all said requirements are achieved, in the device of the present invention.